A color theme is a set of one or more colors. Color themes are created for use in, among other things, designing Web pages, computer applications, print documents, and in architectural and interior design. A collection of color themes may be stored together and/or made accessible to multiple users through a network. Such a computerized collection may grow to include thousands of color themes that may be left unsorted and uncategorized. Tags are used to help collection users find and organize color themes. A tag is typically a word, phrase, or other construct that is used to describe a color theme's look and feel or purpose, or to otherwise describe it. For example, a color theme for a child's playroom might be tagged with “playful,” “cheerful,” and the child's name—“Mary.” Various tags are supported by Adobe® products including Photoshop®, Illustrator®, Creative Suite®, Kuler™, and other products.
The present version of the Adobe® Kuler™ service allows designers to create, share and search for color themes online. For example, a user can create a color theme for a new home office and associate it with “cozy” and “rebirth” tags. The tags allow the user and others to search for that color theme and other available color themes associated with the exact search tags. However, the usefulness of such searching depends on consistent and relevant tagging. Users can also browse through a collection's color themes. However, such manual browsing is time-consuming for large collections.